KILL MY HEART hxh-HisokaMorou
by bruegrimm72
Summary: Killuka is part of Zoldyck family and also twin sister to Killua. Although they are twins, they are complete opposite to each other. When the family proud and hope much from Killua, Killuka feels deserted by her own family. In disappointed, Luka (Killuka) escapes from the mansion and lives by her own with her loyal servant, Kaname. Until one day, Illumi and Hisoka find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. I only own my OC and the storylines. (Although I wish I own Hisoka) ಥ_ಥ**

* * *

In the Zoldyck guest room, a pink hair male was looking out the green scenery around the famous assassin family's estate. Illumi, his partner in crime had called Hisoka to come to his place for a task. Normally, they only met each other for assassination mission but Illumi had different thing on his mind.

Hisoka smiled as he sensed the long black hair man came in without making a sound. "You don't need to be overcareful in your house." He chuckled and turned around meeting a pair of black orbs.

"Just a precaution. Now let's get to the point." Illumi seriously said. His expression not changed at all.

"Alright~ I haven't talk to you for a long time. Why can't we have a happy friendly talk?"

"Not now." Illumi brushed off his child talk. "I'll bring you to meet someone. We'll go now."

"Why bother to ask me come here if we'll go somewhere else?"

"Can't you be quiet for awhile?"

"You know me well, Illumi. A clown isn't a clown if I stay silent." He said in sing-a-song voice.

* * *

Eight hours had past, the two males were walking in a deep forest that was unknown where it would end. No sign of human. They went deeper into the forest. All trees were so tall from the height of ten to thirty metres tall. The brown leaves fell off from branches and twigs covering the forest floor. Fresh smell of nature mixed with water giving a pleasant sense to their nose. As they walked further, the noise of flowing waterfall and river creating a beautiful music in the forest. Mixing with the sound of the little creature like insects in the forest produce a peaceful music to ears.

By the river, a big and long water-made Chinese dragon flew around in the air. A silver hair girl stood on a large rock moving her hands smoothly, controlling the dragon's movement. When she sensed the two males coming from a way behind her, the dragon collapsed and fell into the river.

"Illumi." She said recognising him. The she focused on the pink hair man behind him. His presence made her uneasy.

"Long time no see, Killuka." Illumi greeted her. She responded with a short bow.

"Luka is fine. It sounds like you are calling Killua instead of me."

"That obvious when you and Killua are twins. The difference is you're a girl."

"I'm not!" Her hair was short. If not for her feminine figure, she could look like a cute boy.

"You are a girl. You can't deny it when people can just see you growing up like a woman."

"It's looks you two don't have a good relationship here." Hisoka interfered. Luka shot a glare at him. He didn't even twitch. Sensing a great ability of Nen in her, he found she was a great toy.

"Who is this man? I hope father don't ask you two to kidnap me." She fisted her hands readying to fight back.

"Nope. Actually it's opposite to what you think." Illumi replied to her.

DUSSHH

"Kyaa!" A figure fell off from out of nowhere in front Luka. She sweatdropped seeing the falling figure. She had a confuse look, whether she wanted to get angry or pity at the redhead. The man stood up on his feet brushing off his clothes. He smiled nervously meeting eyes on eyes with Illumi.

He bowed. "Illumi-sama, good to see you again."

Illumi had a poker face. His eyes boringly stared at him. Hisoka was speechless from the shocking incident in front his eyes. He unable to sense this man at all until he was on the ground. His eyes cautiously looked at this mysterious man.

A slap on the man's head. "Ouch! It's hurt, Luka-sama." He had a fake watery eyes like was crying.

"You're not a kid to fall like that, Kaname!"

"Can we talk at your home? The day starting to get dark." Illumi suggested. To be inside the forest where the sunlight was limited, the day turned dark early though it still early evening.

Luka sighed. "Follow me."

* * *

They were crossing the river and walking deeper into the forest. Not too far, they reached a big cave, inside there were stonewall separated the place into several rooms like a house. There also a small line of river created by the water that was dropping from the cave's ceiling. Inside of the cave it was pleasantly cold.

"You created this?" Hisoka asked curiously, amazed by the structure of the wall inside the cave.

"Yes." Luka simply answered. Then Kaname cut in. "Me also! I get credit for the design."

"Keep quiet." She told him.

"Your ability is getting better." Illumi complimented.

"Thanks. But it still not enough." She saddened remembering something from the past. Luka continued their conversation, "Then... What yours point on coming here beside kidnapping me."

"Be optimistic a bit young lady. You'll easily get wrinkle." Hisoka teased her, a smirk appeared on his face. Luka rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Father wants you to come home." Illumi stated. Luka's expression obviously showed her hatred towards their father hearing Illumi mentioned them.

"I don't want to." She boldly answer in a thought.

"We know you'll refuse. But he give you a condition if you want to live by your own. Although you're the only daughter in Zoldyck family, it's important for us to continue our family business. You may not have a chance to inherit family business with many male siblings. Despite of this, father still want your bloodline flow with our family business." Illumi detailed explaining the situation. The redhead eyes were blank from the complicated information.

"So? What do this have to do with me? All of you already has Killua as the next family head. Why do bother with me? Even he died, you can be the next heir."

"That what I just told you. The point is, father wants you to continue our family business though one day you'll carry out different name later." Illumi added.

"Different name? I'll not change my name." Luka questioned her brother.

"I mean your last name." Illumi bluntly said.

Luka still lost in thought. She stared at her brother searching for answer but his emotionless face only made her lost her mood. Then she looked at the pink hair man beside him that smiling nonstop like crazy. This clown sure knew how to upset her.

"Illumi."

"Yes, Luka?"

"Is this clown is an assassin?" Her sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Not really."

"I'm not a real assassin. I just kill some humans for stronger they are, more fun I will be to fight them." Hisoka answered on his behalf.

"I don't like this idea." Luka whispered to herself.

Illumi joined back the talk. "Well, as you know, father wants Hisoka to be your husband."

Luka frosted like a stone. She was too shocked. Illumi just spoke the idea and it made Hisoka's mind stopped a seconds. Then he laughed as his voice broke the silent.

"You just accept the idea?" Hisoka asked Illumi, still laughing.

"I know you. A bit. But that enough for me. Killuka needs someone to protect and control her power."

Luka came back to reality. She smacked the table in front them. The table shattered into pieces flying around. Illumi closed his eyes to prevent the small pieces from went into his eyes. While Kaname were too scared and hiding behind a big rock far from them. Hisoka stayed in his calm position.

"Don't look down at me! I'm not weak! I don't need anyone to protect me!" She stood up harshly and walked into the cave going to the other room.

A dead silent.

Hisoka voiced up his mind. "Wow! She got a tempered there."

"Be careful when she be like that. Mainly when she was on her period, she will throw and break anything in her way." Illumi advised him. Kaname came out from his hiding place, trembling in fear.

"S-so... M-my job will e-end here?" Kaname asked. He been with Luka for many years since she was a little girl. His voice shaken, saddening with those thought.

"I don't know. It's all depend on our father." Illumi answered. Kaname had his head down.

Illumi gazed at the sky outside. The orange sky slowly turned dark changing onto the night.

"We need to stay for a night. I can't go home without her answer." Illumi told his clown friend. Boringly, Hisoka was on his feet walking inside the cave. Illumi did not bothered to know what in his friend's mind. This news might had shocked Hisoka a bit, though he mastered in hiding his true feeling. What worried him the most was Hisoka answer.

* * *

The clown approached the silver hair girl that was alone sitting in the corner of the room. In the dark room, her emerald orbs glimmered brightly in the shadow. She looked up meeting his yellow orbs. Hisoka smiled widely in those tense situation. Luka stared at her feet, uncomfortable with this clown presence.

"Why you accept it?" She asked in sad voice.

"Huh?"

"The marriage." She mentioned their topic before. Her eyes were glimmering, she was about to cry but she held it.

"I just heard it." Hisoka simply answered.

"So why you accept it?! I'm not a child! Don't treat me like that! I don't want to be born a girl! Why everyone never hears me?! They only look at Killua! Everything is about Killua! I want them to know I also strong! I'm not weak!" Luka cried out, her eyes already wet with tears.

Hisoka stared at her, standing in silent. He not supposed to give the answer to all her question. Slowly, he put his hand into his pocket. Luka still sobbing and crying there. 'Not a child? She cries like a baby now,' he thought.

In a blink of eyes, Luka lied on the floor with her vision darkening as she saw the clown was walking near to her.

* * *

Luka opened her eyes looking around her. Her vision still blurring. As her vision cleared, she found herself in an underground torturing room. She moved her body, noticing long grey metal had chained her hands and legs. Her neck also got a choker with a long grey metal chained to it. All the grey metal chains were planted on the red brick wall. The candles on the wall brighten up the dark room. Her nose twitched from the disgusting metal like smell. Dried blood stained on the wall and chains.

"No..." She looked at her terrible self.

A door cricked open revealing a woman in a purple bustle gown wearing a broad-brimmed hat decorating with feathers and furs. Luka sweated to see the woman just before her eyes. The woman's face was covered with bandages and an electronic visor. She smiled happily when she saw her only daughter there.

"Oh, my baby! You're home. You know how much I miss you for this all years since you left home. Killua give a bad influence to you. You will not be a bad child anymore, right, my little baby?" Her mother approached and hugged her tightly. Breathing heavily, she was too scared to face her mother. She was overly creepy.

"Mother, you can't be here." Illumi appeared from the door.

The woman looked angry. "She's my daughter! There's no reason I can't meet her!"

Illumi stayed calm. He always obeyed his mother but today is a different matter. When it was his sister, he trusted his father in handling her.

"This is father's command. Father will be in wrath if you disobey him. I can't protect you when that happens." His mother gritted her teeth, absolutely unsatisfied with her eldest son's answer.

"I need to talk to Silva about this!" She rushed out of the room going to meet her husband.

Illumi felt his mother presence slowly disappeared. He turned his attention to his sister. Luka backed away from him when Illumi stepped near her.

"Go away! You lie to me!"

"I don't lie to you. It's just a part of the plan I didn't tell you." Illumi calmly said.

"Liar!"

He turned around starting to head out the room. "Sorry. I can't help you. This is the best decision for all of us." The black hair male walked out silently leaving Luka cried alone in those terrible room.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" Her screaming voice echoed through all the space inside the room.

In the dark silent hallway, Illumi was alone. There were only candles on the wall brighten the way. Stopping on his track, he looked at a dark corner where the pink hair man showing himself. His smile still there on his lips as always, but widely, making his smirk become creepier. A strong dark aura emitted from him. Illumi sensed his dark emotion but he did not even shook a bit.

"I can tell. You like her. But the 'like' of yours towards her is kind of scary." Illumi stated bluntly.

Hisoka chuckled and clapped his hands. "You're genius. The plan between you and Silva is still going on, right? I hope you'll not crush my dream." He talked like a child. His voice sounded playful though his eyes showed how much he desired his new toy.

"All decisions isn't on me. My father wants Killuka to continue being an assassin. He doesn't want Killuka to live a normal life because he knows her full potential in this work." Illumi explained, then his eyes focused on Hisoka. "My father, Silva wants you to train this wild fox. After that, you can do whatever you want to her until you grow her into a killing machine."

Hisoka smirked widely. His Nen aura emitted stronger than before as his innerself boiled up in excitement to wait the fruit to ripe.

"I wish you'll not regret this.

* * *

 **Forgive if there some grammar and spelling mistakes in this story.**

 **Hope you'll like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in the dark torturing room, Luka focused to break the chains. She hardly tried to control the element of the chain, metal. All her effort was meaningless. Her Nen would not act on her will, someone had bound her Nen. She pulled the chains as strong as she could but her strength was the weakest in Zoldyck family. She lied quietly on the cold cement floor, covering her own sweat. This room gave a bad memory to her.

Remembering a piece of memory from this place, she trembled in fear. Those memory still haunted her. She hugged herself to less the fear she felt.

* * *

 _Five years ago, the twin siblings were in this torturing room, to be punished for their worst behaviour. Not both of them guilty, but for the twins, they were like two person with one soul. Obviously with both of them different in gender, they could not be identical twins. They were different in their own way._

 _Milluki, the second son of the family, he was commanded by his mother to teach this twins a lesson for hurting their mother. Scratching your mother's face was not a good idea, as a child who looked innocent, you would forget that he actually grew up in the infamous assassin family. While the other one too scare of her own mother, feeling great with her twin brother doing._

 _ZAP!_

 _Red stripes left on the peach skin of the twin._

 _"How dare you do that to mother?! Who you think you are?!" The fat looking boy in age of fourteen shouted. His face and body was round with his eyes were slant, unlike other siblings whom had big round eyes._

 _"You're too stinky, pig. I just want to go out to play around. Mother shouldn't be on my way. I can be independent by myself." Killua bluntly said, he_ _hated_ _with him. Milluki shot a glare with intense to kill him, but if he did_ _,_ _their family's members would not be happy._

 _"Nii-chan, can we leave now... I want to see..." Killuka voice was shaking in fear. Her brother's voice afraid her._

 _"You're the worst! You don't need any friend! What are you?! A kid?! You're the assassin! But you act like a stupid crybaby here!" Milluki shouted more._

 _Killuka hiccuped and sobbed, but then her cry started to worst._

 _"Killuka just hang out with me! She had nothing in this matter. I was the one that drag her there." Killua_ _defensed his twin._

 _"Tch! This is why you fail as the assassin, Killuka! You're the weakest of the weakest!" Milluki's words shocked her, she stopped crying and running out from the room leaving Killua there._

 _Unexpectedly, she bummed into a tall figure, Illumi, her eldest brother. His black blank eyes stared down at her eyes that were red because crying too much. He kneeled and let her hugged him. She was crying and sobbing again._

 _"Hey! Come back here..." Milluki was too shocking when he saw Illumi was there. Milluki and Illumi were not in a good term._

 _"What are you doing here? You can't take..."_

 _"I'll only take Killuka. You can punish Killua." Illumi cut his sentence. Milluki was not pleased with this. He angrily went back into the torturing room with Killua still in there._

 _Illumi picked her up in his arms. Her hands still hugging his neck, she was frightened to let him go. Being in contact with Illumi made her calm and secure. Illumi rubbed her back to comfort her. To able seeing Killuka felt happy was great for him though he was not a soft type. The twins, Killua and Killuka were his favourite siblings, but Killua disliked him unlike Killuka who really fond to him. Sometimes it was weird for Killuka to like being with him than other siblings. Milluki was out of question, he was hated by all siblings, he loved himself._

 _As he reaching a big door with Killuka in his arms, the big door opened revealing a male butler. He bowed and stood by the side of the door. The red carpet decorated the floor as the candles lighten up the dim room with golden wall. A muscular silver hair man was sitting on a long chair. He smirked seeing his eldest son arrived at his place with his only daughter._

 _"Father, I bring Killuka here." Illumi told him._

 _He walked near to his father and laid Killuka on the chair. She was sitting beside his father. Killuka looked weirdly at her father. It was a rare chance to meet him personally because of his busy works. Silva smiled making she felt awkward around him. She wanted her brother but Illumi already left._

 _She was looking around randomly. For not being close to her father, she felt uneasy. It was like he was a stranger._

 _"Killuka, how are you?" Silva asked. She quickly focused to him._

 _"Fine. I guess." She felt small. Really small. Her father was a muscular and a big man with broad shoulder. His appearances could scare her._

 _Silva smiled to her response. "Don't worry, child. I wouldn't harm you. You're my daughter."_

 _Killuka nodded. "Father, am I weak?"_

 _He frost a moment. "Why you ask that?"_

 _Killuka looked down, afraid she asked a wrong question. "N-Nothing."_

 _Silva chuckled to break the tense atmosphere. "Haha! Killuka, you're not weak. Nobody is weak. A person will be a weak if he easily give up in his life. But I know you're not weak. I know what you mean. If you work hard from now on, you can be able be a lot stronger than anyone else."_

 _"Really?" Killuka started to become curious._

 _"Of course."_

 _"Even Killua?" Silva was speechless on her last word. His smile disappeared. An exciting Killuka changed into a sad one. "So... I can't beat Killua."_

 _Silva wanted to clear the situation but it was too late._

 _"Why? Because I'm a girl? Because I'm her white side? The soft one?" Her eyes watery again. Wrong move for her father._

 _"I didn't mean that, Killuka. You also have a potential just like Killua. But he is a boy. It's natural for men to be stronger than women." His words_ _made his heart ached_ _. Everyone was sided with Killua. It was all about Killua, the next heir of Zoldyck family. Killuka was part of his shadow. Even her father showed how much he loved Killua than his other children._

 _Killuka was hurted a lot. The pain was deep in her heart. There was no medicine for this pain._

 _"Why don't anyone be fair with me? I'm not Killua! I hate being the daughter of this family!"_

 _SLAP!_

 _Her head was turned to side with her left cheek was red. Silva had controlled his strength to avoid a death._

 _"It's okay to hate your sibling but never hate your own family."_

 _Killuka ran out of the room crying in mute. There no reason to make any sound. Nobody would bother to comfort her. They were all assassin from the dog, butlers and the family. Assassins had been taught not to have any emotion. Running away could be easy for her, she was not as important as Killua. No, she was useless. She sicked of this family._

 _There only a person she had, her butler, Kaname, the person who loyal to her. Killuka wanted to escape alone but Kaname kept following her. It was a useless effort to kick him away._

 _Starting that day, she lived hiding from the world in those forest. Until six years later, Illumi able to track her._

* * *

Back to reality, Luka saw the clown and her eldest brother walked towards her. She tired to break free. It was impossible with these two monsters here. Illumi held the chains that connected to the metal bracelets and choker on her body. In few seconds, she felt a heavy load was took off from her. Her Nen flew smoothly through her body. Then Illumi broke the chains, walking back to Hisoka.

"Listen, Hisoka. I leave her to you. Avoid doing ridiculous things on her or... I'm the one that will search and kill you in the most painful way." Illumi whispered to him. Hisoka let out a chuckle, he thought it was hilarious for him tried to kill him.

"Okay, okay. I just need to wait another night before she's mine. Better be quick. I'm not a patient person."

Illumi left the two alone.

Luka stared at Hisoka lazily. She was still lying on the floor while he looked at her with that weird smile on his face. For a seconds there, he got a nice figure; tall and muscular. 'How will he look without those terrible make up' , she thought.

"Do you want to lie there for how long?" Hisoka started to feel boring to be in this underground room.

She only stared directly into his eyes with uninterested look. "Leave me here. I don't need anyone to control my Nen."

"It seems you know your body better. The power inside you are interesting but it doesn't awaken yet." Hisoka spoke out, chuckling at the end of his sentence. "You're specialist. Am I right?"

Luka stood on her feet walking towards him. She was just a step from where he stood.

"How you know? Did Illumi tell you?"

"I know it by myself. Your Nen flow is weird and your personality show obviously the type of your Nen. You must feel deserted by other for most of your family is transmuter or manipulator."

Her eyes saddened looking down on the grey floor. "My ability isn't a good use in battle. I can manipulate water, so I though I can be a manipulator just like Illumi. But, every time I used it in battle, I can't control them. It seemed all the power grew greatly than I can control."

"So what happen next?" Hisoka asked curiously since she looked as she wanted to let everything inside her mind out.

"Illumi held me that time and... my Nen flew to his hand which he touched me. The Nen seemed to only react to Illumi. When my father and siblings tried to absorbed my Nen like Illumi did, they failed. Though my Nen can be absorbed by him, the Nen inside me calm down. I don't feel exhausted or pain at all."

Holding both her shoulders, Hisoka leaned down and pecked on her lips. Her eyes widen with his unexpected behaviour. He smiled as she was blushing madly.

"W-What?!" Luka face was obviously red like tomato.

He licked his lips. "You had only said Illumi's name many times. Do you love Illumi? I'm jealous." He playfully teased her.

"I'm not! I don't love my brother! Why the heck you need to jealous?!"

"How shall I say it to you?"

Luka desperately wanted to step back but his hands still holding her shoulders strongly. Then he leaned to her left ear. His warm breath sending shiver to her skin. Her mind was blank. She frozed from doing anything.

A hand grabbed Hisoka from behind. Hisoka freed Luka from his held. Looking back over his shoulder, Illumi was there with blank look. He emitted his aura, a dark one.

"I told you, Hisoka. No ridiculous move before the time arrives." Illumi said normally but the tone a bit lower, he was angry.

"I just wanted to tell her a secret. Nothing wrong here. Right, Luka-chan?"

Looking back Luka, she already fainted with his face and ears were red from blushing. She could not accept this kind of thing yet at her age. Although being a cold heart person, her hormone was uncontrollably when it came to this matter. This was the first time a man got too close to her besides her family.

"My bad." Hisoka laughed, while Illumi was ready to attack him from behind.

"I'll make you pay." Illumi bursted out large amount of Nen. Sensing this, Hisoka's bloodlust built up inside him.

"Don't hold yourself." The cards suddenly appeared in his hands.

* * *

 **Forgive me if there are some grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter.**

 **I can't promise when I'll update. It'll probably take around a week or more.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~1st POV : Luka~**

I woke to a warm touch on me. It's not heavy. But I felt uneasy with it. I wanted to continue my peaceful sleep. Before I close my eyes, I saw **him** there. He's facing me, looking at me with his creepy wide smile on his thin lips.

He hugged me closer to him and said, "You don't want to kick me?"

"Why I need to do that if in the end I'll end up forever with a murderer? It just a waste of energy. I did better charge my energy to it fullest." I turned around so I wouldn't have to face this pedophile.

Unable to fall asleep again, I left the bed. His touch on me felt so awkward. I headed to the bathroom and locked the door as a precaution.

I stripped and stood under the shower, letting cold water spilled over my body. The shower had warm water but I preferred cold water to wash myself. Living outside of this mansion for too long made me not comfortable with this luxury life. I turned off the shower and looked on the mirror. I noticed how different I looked like than five years ago. The scars on my back had only remained as scars. The scars I received from special assassin training when I were a child. I hated my memories back then.

I slapped my face, both cheeks at once. "No. I need to forget them."

Both my hands slowly went to the sink, holding the edge of it. I looked into the empty sink. A drop of tear fell.

Maybe, I still a weak little girl. The same as five years ago.

* * *

When a butler came to invite us to the family dinner, I told Hisoka to go first. After the wedding, I noticed he didn't wear any make up on his face. He looked better like that. Honestly, either he wore make up or not he still looked fine. However, I couldn't accept the idea for me to marry him. It's late to break off the engagement since we already married and I couldn't escape that easily with my grandfather, Zeno was here. Didn't he had a mission? Why he had to be back so soon?

I tied my shoelace. Looking outside the window, I were searching for any butler that walked around the area. When I didn't sense any aura, I jumped out from the window into the forest. My room was on third floor. I landed safely on the ground and sprinted silently into the bushes to hide.

Even if I couldn't avoid myself from letting the clown being my husband. I wouldn't consider he's my husband just by a vow. He didn't done anything yet to me. Before he got a chance to do anything he wanted to me, I needed to escape now.

There a few kilometres to the main gate.

A hand grabbed my collar shirt and threw me on the ground, the opposite direction to the gate. I back flipped. In the dark forest, I focused on the man to see who was it.

"Forgive me, Master Luka. I can't let you go far from this area," Gotoh said. I recognized him. He's one of the Zoldyck butlers.

I smiled warmly to him. "Nice to meet you again, Gotoh. How were your days for this past five years?"

"I'm fine." He answered flatly. "I need to bring you back to the mansion."

We stared each other eyes for a minute. I let out my Nen and he did the same.

I ran to him and stopped exactly when the space between us only two inches. I kicked his chin. He held my leg quickly than I expected. I shouldn't underestimate him. He turned around my leg. I followed his movement and kicked him with other leg to escape. He been pushed back by the kick force.

He absolutely strong. I didn't think I had a chance to win over him. I needed to try.

I ran to him again to attack him.

Two large strong arms held my shoulders. I stopped moving. My body felt cold and I shivered badly. The Nen from this man was much larger than any people I met.

"You need to calm down." I heard my father's voice.

In front my eyes, I saw Kaname was stopping Gotoh. Kaname avoided my gaze after giving me a sad look. His face changed to expressionless just like other butlers.

My father's Nen went off. I breathed heavily as I just escaped myself from drowning.

"Bring her back to her room." Silva ordered both butlers. They replied with a bow.

* * *

The butlers sent me to my room. Hisoka was there. He sat on the edge of the King sized bed. This room wall made my emotion more unstable. Mother chose the colour for the wall. Red. I didn't understand why she needed to choose everything for me.

I turned to face Kaname. He didn't speak a word to me. His face looked like he just killed someone. Full of guilt. I felt bad about this.

"Is there anything you hide from me?" I asked him. But I were afraid of his answer.

He wasn't looking at me. He looked at Hisoka. So he's behind this.

"I can't tell you. It's an order from Master Silva. I'm sorry... Luka," said Kaname. He left.

I approached Hisoka. He's busying playing with his cards, building a pyramid of cards on a soft bed. I didn't know how he did that. It's didn't matter to me. I stood beside him. He didn't look at me even a seconds. He continued stacking the cards.

I kicked the cards. The pyramid was destroyed completely. My right foot exactly stopped in front his face. The nails on my foot transformed into claws. There a scratch on his face. It's bleeding, not too much.

"This is my last warning. Or I'll kill you." I said.

Hisoka chuckled. He licked his lips tasting the blood. "I already like you." He smiled. It made me angrier. "I'll not. There's no fun if I tell you. Let's just be together. Maybe one day I'll tell you."

He let out his Nen. His Nen was much powerful that I expected. I was too shocked. I didn't realized he grabbed my leg and dragged me down to the bed with him.

His legs were around my hips. My face was leaned to his chest. He hugged my head to his chest. I tried to push him but he was too strong.

"I'LL...KILL...YOU!" I said through breathe. He hugged me strongly that I were almost out of breathe. I needed oxygen!

"You can try," said Hisoka.

* * *

The next day, Hisoka told me to pack my things. Only important things. He had a place to go. He needed to bring me along since he had promised to Illumi to bring me with him everywhere he went. This just liked another prison except I could move around with this pervert clown always by my side.

It's better than having myself trapped in this boresome mansion. Anyway, there's a problem.

"No! I wouldn't let my daughter out from this house. You can't follow him," said mother angrily. Somebody needed to stop her before she going insane.

Gladly, Illumi was there to see me leaving this place. "She already grow up. Hisoka is with her. Nothing will happened. In the worst situation, if she died, Hisoka would be the killer."

I fake laughed. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Nice joke, Illumi." I stole a gaze on Hisoka. He had that fake creepy smile on his face. Illumi could be right sometime.

"For your information mother," I said. She quickly changed her attention to me. "I'm sick of being your doll. I'm not a rich girl that need to be dress up. I were born in an assassin family. I don't need fashionable clothes and make up." My honesty might kill me next time I'm going back to my home.

"You can't live me alone here," Kikyo begged but it's sounded more like a command.

I hugged Hisoka's arm. "Let's go. She'll attack us anytime to prevent me from going," I whispered to him.

"I can't let you go!" Kikyo screamed.

"Let her go!" Grandfather approached us. His hair was white because of his age.

"She have to go. Her Nen isn't normal. She need to learn about her Nen. With her staying here wouldn't bring any benefits to her and us. Just let her go. She'll only rebel like Killua if you keep her here forever," said Zeno.

Kikyo wasn't satisfied with Zeno statement. "This would be the last time. When you're coming back next time, I wouldn't let you go out anymore." She left.

"I think we have waste too much time here," said Hisoka.

"I think so," I said. "Thank you, grandpa, Illumi. I'll see you next time. Maybe when you go outside for works."

Zeno had a sincere smile on his face. "Take care, my grandchild." He shot a glare at Hisoka. "Better taking care of her." It's a warning.

Hisoka replied with a smile. He's mysterious. I didn't know what in his mind. Was it's all about killing in his head?

* * *

We departed to a place called Heaven Arena. His room was so high up there on a skyscraper building in the middle of a big city.

"Woah! That's cool," I said. I looked down over two hundreds floor below us. We arrived here at night after two days coming here by train and walking.

"I wish I could jump from here."

"You'll die if you did," said Hisoka. He looked at me weirdly.

I were too hyper to stay on this room. Although I tired from sitting for a long time in the train and walking for miles far, I couldn't just sit down here.

"Can I go for a walk outside?" I said happily to him. From his eyes looking at me, I knew he found it amusing to see me like a child went into sweets shop.

He smiled in response. "I could let you. But you need to give me something in return."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly. I couldn't wait to jump and run around this huge tall building. There must be many strong people here.

"I'll tell you later. Yes or no?"

I thought for it a while. He wouldn't hurt me right? Once Illumi told him about my Nen and he seemed interested with it.

"Yes!"

"If you accidentally kill a man when playing outside, I wouldn't deal with it," he said before grabing a towel and walking into the bathroom.

I opened the door and ran outside searching for something interesting.

I haven't kill for too long. A victim wouldn't be bad.

* * *

 **I DON'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE STORY.**

 **I decide to write each chapter of this story around 1500-2000 words. I'm not a fast writer. So I'll start to update this story once every two weeks.**

 **This is my first time writing fighting scene though it's short. I don't know how to write it. But I try. I just hope you can imagine the fighting scene from my writing. I'm sorry if you dislike it.**

 **Do like this story in 1st POV or 3rd POV? Or both?**

 **Forgive me if there some spelling and grammar mistakes in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 v2

Hisoka hadn't put his make up. It was already night time so there was no need for him to wear it. He sat on the coach while dialling a number on his phone. Luka wasn't there. She already left around fifteen minutes ago when he stepped into the bathroom. Now is the time for a secret calling.

"What? Don't tell me you lost her." A monotonous male voice spoke from the other side.

Hisoka laughed then replied to him. "No~ I wouldn't be so careless over a small thing."

Illumi stayed quiet for a while thinking the words to speak to him.

"Can I touch her?" Hisoka playfully asked.

"No." Illumi sounded unhappy with his joke. "If you want to talk something like this, I'll kill you next time we meet."

The red hair male laughed hearing his partner in crime response. Illumi took his joke seriously. That was probably not a joke. After hearing Illumi reaction, he would like to play with his little sister a bit.

"Are you sure she is a Specialization? Her personality doesn't look like it." Hisoka doubted that Luka's Nen was a Specialization type. She was random. Sometime she could get overly angry, sometime she could be too honest, sometimes she could be a little smart.

"Yes, she is. I'm sure of it. She's not fond to you yet. Once she did, you'll see how different she is. You wouldn't know what is in her mind," said Illumi.

Hisoka stared boringly on the blank black screen television. Without Luka here for him to tease her wasn't fun at all. It was too quiet. The sized of the room made he felt lonely.

"I'll meet both of you later, but I can't tell you when it is. And don't ever touch her. A kiss. And I'll kill you." Illumi ended the call.

Hisoka made a poker face. "He's the one said I can do anything after the marriage. He surely has some little siblings complex," he mumbled.

He rested on the coach stretching out his arms.

"I shall find her."

 **##############################**

A happy smile never left her face when she getting outside of the room. Although it was already late at night, many people in the building still walking around the hall. Some of them watched the fight on the screen hanging on the wall. There also people gathered with their friends chatting in the cafe.

Luka lost her interest in getting a fight. She already dazed out by the sweet aroma came from a nearby bakery. She was having a sweet tooth, the same with her twin, Killua. Unlike her twin, Luka preferred fruity sweet over chocolate. She liked chocolate, but she loved cake.

She walked into the bakery. The space was spreading with the delicious aroma of desserts. Her eyes caught the sight of her favourite food. She leaned closer to the glass counter where her favourite berries cake placed. The cake was decorated with strawberries, blueberries and raspberries on top and the mid layer of the cake. White icing decorated at the edge of the cake to make the berries stayed at their place and icing sugar dusted all over the cake like snow, making the cake looked more delicious to her eyes.

The time was stopped in her mind. She didn't even realize a lady approached her.

"May I help you?" asked the lady. She lowered her body so they were in same height. The lady looked like in forties.

Luka was brought back into reality. "W-What? Sorry. My mind is somewhere else." She felt embarrassed for looking at the cake for too long. Everyone might think she weird. Staring at the cake alone. She was lucky that her mouth not watery.

"Do you like those cake?" the lady asked.

Luka nodded slowly. The corner of her eyes still looking at the cake. She wanted the cake but she had no money. Not a single cent. Blame her brother for taking away all her money. He very determined not to let her escape again. Without money, Luka wouldn't easily lived by her own. She might live in the forest before, but Kaname was there helping her. She was useless when she alone.

The lady waited for Luka to talk. It seemed useless to wait. She also could see Luka gave a worried look.

"I'll give you a piece. For free," said the lady. Luka's eyes lit up hearing her.

 **##############################**

The pink hair clown stepped out from the elevator arriving on the ground floor, where the first fight to qualify the fighter to the next floor was held. He walked outside the Heaven Arena sensing the Zoldyck that was under his care Nen's was around. He watched the night sky once outside. It was a cloudless and moonless night. The stars shone like sparkling diamonds in the dark sky. It was a spectacular sight to behold. Sadly, there was no time for him to adore the starry sky.

He walked along the line of small shops, then stopped front a bakery. He heard a familiar voice.

"This cake is so delicious!" cheered Luka. She was sitting with a lady that looked like the bakery's owner from the look of her clothes.

"I'm glad you love it. Do you want to taste another piece of cake? I just came up with the recipe by my own recently," said the lady happily.

Hisoka released a sigh. He stepped into the bakery, standing in front Luka. She was taking a big bite of the cake. She almost choked seeing him there. Quickly she drank a glass of orange juice placed on the table.

The lady stunned seeing Hisoka there. He had his make up on when he was outside. That could frighten some people. But he ignored the lady.

"Well~ You sure have a happy time out here," said Hisoka cheerfully. His smile already made her shivered, yet he talked with that sweet voice sending chill to her spine.

"I-Is this y-your b-brother?" the lady asked. Her voice obviously stuttered.

Hisoka looked at the lady with his signature frightening smirk on his pale white face. "No. I'm her husband." The lady gasped hearing him, disbelieved with his statement. She quickly gazed back to Luka, just to make sure of it. Luka gave a small smile awkwardly to the lady.

Hisoka continued, "I would like a whole cake like she eats right now. Can you pack them?"

"Y-yes!" The lady left the table quickly going to the counter to pack the cake Hisoka asked for.

Hisoka attention was back to Luka. She stared back at him tensely, biting the spoon. They were staying like that until the lady left a white box with few words that Hisoka wasn't bother to see what it is on the table. Hisoka left the money on the table. He took the box and grabbed Luka's arm with his other hand.

"Hey! I don't finish the cake yet." Luka beat his arm again and again. Hisoka didn't even flinched.

He turned quickly to dark narrow street that separated two buildings they walked by, dragging Luka along with him. There boxes with different sizes and two big green-metal trash bin. The unpleasant smell from the rubbish inside it almost made Luka threw out her food she ate before.

Hisoka suddenly pushed her onto the wall making her back touched the rough grey wall. Both his hands held her arms strongly, preventing her from escape. The white box contained the cake was smashed on the floor. He wasn't bothering to look at it. Luka struggled to break free from him. She opened her mouth to shout at him. But didn't let her voice out when he leaned closer to her side whispering to her.

"Someone is following us. Be quiet," whispered him.

Luka gulped hearing that 'someone' was following them. She stayed still, didn't move because of the fear that she felt. There was a lot of thought in her mind. Was it Kaname? Or her brother? But Hisoka would able to know if they were the ones that stalked them. Who was it?

Hisoka focused his Nen to his eyes, using Gyo, to see Luka's Nen aura was unstable. Luka obviously trembled, her hands were shaking. Something out there could be making her afraid, or she once experienced a bad situation that caused her trauma. He didn't know her past. He only knew she was the sister to 'his friend', Illumi. She was from the infamous assassin family, she wouldn't fear of something easily.

"Look here," Hisoka whispered like shout to her. She ignored him. But Hisoka cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her eyes obviously showed too much fear.

"Just keep quiet." That was his final sentence before he leaned closer.

Their lips touched. Her eyes widen due to the shock from his sudden move. She couldn't think straight anymore. The fear inside her over-powering her body. What is Hisoka doing now to her, she don't know? There only Hisoka in her sight. Nobody else. Only him. She wanted to push him away, she always did. Why now she let him do this?

The kiss was longer than she expected.

There a sudden burst of Nen from somewhere for a seconds before it completely disappeared. Hisoka broke the kiss when he sure that 'someone' already away from there. He watched around carefully. That 'someone' might had left with bad emotion.

Luka stunned. Her eyes still on him. She breathed heavily, the kiss was longer that she almost forgot to breath. When Hisoka turned his eyes to her, she avoided them, staring on the dirty floor. A satisfied smirk was on his face.

"You like it?" His focus was on her.

"Don't do that anymore," said Luka. She gripped on his left sleeve. "I don't want to be here."

Hisoka stared at her for a while with confused expression. Then, he smiled. No matter how he smile, it would always look creepy.

"Okay, my princess~"

"Don't call me that," she said in almost shouted voice.

They went back to their room on one of the floors in Heaven Arena. Hisoka wasn't playing around with her for this moment. There was no point on joking around this time when she had no mood to get angry towards him. Most importantly, there someone out there wanted something from them. From that outburst of Nen they felt before, someone might overly angry when seeing them together.

 **##############################**

Arriving in their room, Luka was unusually silent.

Hisoka watched her. He wasn't in the mood to disturb her. He needed to figure out the ways to protect her from danger. Or he could catch that person by himself. But that meant he had to left Luka alone. He couldn't bring her together to chase that person.

He went to get a small bottle of water from the fridge, giving it to her. She reluctantly accepted and took the bottle from his hand. She wasn't drinking it, just staring at the bottle. Hisoka felt uneasy with her suddenly being like this after the incident that occurred on them few minutes before. She also might feel that person Nen's. It frightened her. She was from Zoldyck. Something like this wouldn't scare her too much, he thought. There might be something that traumatized her from the past. He wanted to ask her and figured it out. Looking at her current self, he stopped himself from doing it.

"Have your private time here. I've something to do. I'll be back," said Hisoka. He patted her right shoulder. Then he walked out of the room.

Hisoka already left. She was all alone by herself in this room. Although the clown wasn't in the room, somewhat she thought it weird to feel his presence there. He felt so close. Too close.

She held her shoulder that he touched before. Something felt weird there.

She ignored it. Smelling herself, obviously she hadn't have a good shower for too long. She should have done that earlier. But with Hisoka in the room made her uncomfortable. Now, she is alone. Nobody here except her. Privacy.

After having a shower to cool down her head. She searched her bag and found it at the side of the king sized bed. Not lucky enough for her, the bag was empty leaving only her underwears and personal care stuff. Luka panicked. She should have took care of her clothes first before enjoying herself outside.

Then she searched in the wardrobe. There was nothing except for a few of Hisoka's weird clothes. She closed the wardrobe loudly. She wanted to banged her head to the wall. She needed to keep down her anger or she never find any solution for her problem. Something came up in her mind, she still could wear her clothes from before.

She went into the bathroom again. The clothes weren't there anymore. 'How could they're gone? The clothes can walk?' she thought. She facepalmed remembering the weird feeling she felt on her shoulder. She used Gyo. There still some remained pink lines of Nen attached on her body.

"Why I don't think this stupid clown would do something like this? Now I can't go outside with me like this." She was only in bathrobe that was hanging in the bathroom. She didn't realized her clothes were gone when she wore the bathrobe. Grabbing the Nen strings on her body, she wanted to cut it off and get rid of it. The Nen strings unable to be cut off, though she used her Nen.

"I'll kill him surely this time when he get back!" She angrily shouted and screamed cursing him.

Fifteen minutes of shouting and screaming made her tired. She grabbed the water bottle on the table that he gave to her before. She gulped down the water, leaving not a single drop. She threw herself on the bed and grabbed a remote control on the small table by the side of the bed. Pushing random numbers on the remote with her thumb, her eyes boringly watched all the channels that changed one by one on the television screen. There were nothing caught her interest.

Her sight blurred. She was an assassin. It was unusually for her to feel sleepy when she already had a sleep a day ago in the train. She could survive without a sleep for three days. However, she felt very sleepy. She yawned, trying harder not to fall asleep. She didn't know when Hisoka will be back. She didn't want to sleep when there was a stranger living in the same room with her.

She failed.

Her eyelids slowly closed down her eyes. She fell asleep.

 **##############################**

"Good morning, princess~" The first voice she heard as soon she opened her eyes.

"Kyaa!" Luka almost fell from the bed. Hisoka yanked her arms dragging herself onto him. There weren't a single trace of make up on his face.

His arms were around her small figure. Luka blushed hardly. It gotten worst when one of his leg cuddled her legs. She was still in her bathrobe from the night. In front her eyes was a topless Hisoka. Luckily his pants still on him.

She avoided the sight in front her. Yes, it was attractive. The problem was she never see it this near. This was the second time. The first one was when they were in Zoldyck mansion but she didn't notice it much.

"Why you always there whenever I wake up? At least you have to wear a shirt. My eyes will easily get cancer if I see you every morning like this," said Luka. Her cheeks were deep pink.

"It's okay~ I'm your husband. You're my wife. There's nothing wrong here." He paused, a grin curved on his lips. "Or you want me to do something to you?"

Luka gave him an emotionless look. "What you mean? I'll kill you if you did."

Hisoka only laughed to her words.

"And... Please don't appear shirtless. When you're like that, I feel weird inside me," said Luka shyly. Her eyes were looking at his amber eyes. From the look in her eyes, she did really mean it every words she said.

"How old are you?" asked Hisoka.

"What?"

"Your age?"

Luka blinked many times confusing with his question.

"Twelve. Why?"

"Add sixteen to your age. That'll be mine," answered Hisoka.

Her eyes widen. "You're an old man. Why I'm married to you in the first place?" said Luka disbelieved with her current situation.

Luka waited for his answer. She focused on his face seeing his reaction. His look was emotionless. He was staring at her. There a long silence.

"You're too innocent. Want me to tell you what is the weird thing you feel inside you?" He leaned down whispering in her ear. His voice sounded seductively. Luka blushed deeper with his unexpected move. "Or you want me to show you?"

She pushed him. Her eyes filled with fear and glassy like she would cry soon. There a mixed emotion inside her. From the way he talked, she knew it wasn't a nice thing to do. Hisoka smirked widely seeing the little girl that was slept in the same bed with him since three days ago had a pure, innocent part inside her. This might make him more excited to be with her.

"No. I don't feel like to know what you mean right now. Maybe next time," she said avoiding his attractive gaze. Her hands were holding onto her chest as a separate wall between them.

She looked at him uncomfortably. "Can I get my clothes back?"

Hisoka chuckled. "Maybe," he paused. Seeing her uncomfortable truly made him more excited.

"If you be a good girl."

Hisoka leaned closer. Otherwise for Luka, she avoided him by backing away from him. He yanked her to him. Their faces was near to each other. Move an inch, their lips would be touched.

"Why you avoid it? Don't you love it last night?" he said in his deep husky voice. A playfully smirk on his face. Luka was blushing madly. She closed her eyes afraid of the next situation. He moved his face closer to her.

A metal grey tray suddenly blocked in front his face. His quick response save his face from severe injury. He avoided the tray, moved his head back in time.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH HER. I WARNED YOU BEFORE." A pair of dead black eyes stared at Hisoka with blunt look. His voice sounded monotonously yet dangerous.

Luka opened one of her eyes looking around her. She met her reflection from the tray. Watching her back, she stunned seeing her beloved-scary person was here. She sweated seeing him. That person was in pretty bad mood.

"I-Illumi... How long you been here?" said Luka.

"Last night. Since you still asleep." Illumi continued, "Hisoka called me that somebody is following you. I come to make sure you're safe."

Luka smiled awkwardly showing her teeth. "I'm safe. As long you take me away from him." She pointed to the clown on the other side of the bed.

Illumi stared at the pink hair male. His Nen aura emitted dangerously. Hisoka didn't flinch. His gaze turned to Luka back after a while. He noticed that she was less clothing on her.

"Get into the bathroom. I'll find the clothes Hisoka hide from you," commanded Illumi. He was angry.

Luka got up on her feet and walked slowly to the bathroom. The atmosphere in the room was so dark. Two monsters inside this small room wasn't a good idea. It was the worst. She locked the bathroom's door. As precaution that someone would dash in to the bathroom suddenly. She trusted her brother but not the clown.

"Hisoka. Give them back."

The pink hair clown got up and sat at the edge of the bed. He brushed his hair back. "There." His right index finger pointed on the top of the wardrobe.

Illumi looked up there. The top of the wardrobe seemed got nothing on it. He went near the wardrobe, touching the top of it. The illusion of the orange wall was on a piece of cloth that turned white when he touched it. He threw it away. A small luggage bag was revealed. He took the bag down.

"Have you guess who is it?" asked Hisoka.

The male Zoldyck put the bag at the front door of the bathroom. "No. We always have many enemies," said Illumi. He stated the obvious. His family was an assassin family. Of course they would have a lot of enemies.

"The Nen aura is familiar actually. But I can't guess who. What's your plan?" said Hisoka.

"Mother asks me to bring Killua back. She is going insane after both of you left."

"Then?"

"We're going for Hunter Exam."

Luka quickly grabbed the bag Illumi left infront the door. She opened the bag searching for suitable clothes. The bathroom wasn't soundproof at all. She could hear their conversation clearly. Half of her attention was on hearing them, half other was focusing on wearing her clothes.

"Why you lie to her? Pervert." She recognized Illumi's voice.

"I'm not lying anything." The playful voice, that was Hisoka.

"Twenty-eight, huh? And she completely trust you."

Luka dashed out from the bathroom. She wore a black modern-kimono with purple butterflies pattern, with the collar of the kimono was bright blue or azure. The skirt of the kimono reached just above her knees. She also wore a long black socks and the azure boots. Her white hair grew longer than since the first time they saw her in the forest, it almost reached her neck and wasn't spiky like her twin.

"He's not that old?!" shouted Luka questioningly. Illumi gave a simple nodded.

"I wouldn't make you marry an old man. And why you dress up like that?"

"So?" She ignored his question.

Illumi looked at his sister's eyes. There a frightened look on her, mixed with anger from being lied by Hisoka.

"We're the same age," said Illumi. Luka sweatdropped.

"There still number 'two' at the first number. He's twenty-three! That's still an old man," said Luka. Illumi ignored her frustration.

Hisoka laughed seeing the siblings reacted to each other. His laugh grabbed Luka's attention.

"What's so funny? I don't make any joke here," said Luka angrily.

"You seem okay with it when I'm older than you expected. But you get angry when knowing I'm much younger than that. You like old man, huh?" Hisoka playfully said to her. Her cheeks red like tomato from anger and embarrassed. She wanted to explode.

Illumi sighed under his breath. "I've to be with them until they start going well together," muttered him. He watched the couple, Hisoka was trying to make Luka angry. Well, Luka wasn't the type of person to give up easily. So this situation would go on for a few minutes that gave the eldest Zoldyck time to take some drinks or foods from the fridge to fill in his hungry stomach.

 **##############################**

 **##############################**

 **I've a lot of problems until recently. One of them is my internet connection.**

 **I edit this Chapter 4, but somehow I overly write it and don't know which paragraph I shall separate it to make into two chapters.**

 **I apologize for any mistake in this chapter.**


End file.
